


Barbs

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai thinks of leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbs

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1.6: The Duel.  
> 

So they laugh and joke, and most times when Arthur makes fun of him, Kai takes it in good part. But there are days when every word from Arthur’s lips seems barbed; each casual remark pierces Kai’s skin, and works its way under.

“I will own you for life.”

Arthur owns him already – but when will he take possession of this empty hut? Take up this blade, honed and tempered for his use?

“If it will make you happy, Kai.”

Kai knows Arthur means nothing by it. He feels a lump come into his throat.

If Llud would only keep his warnings to himself …

But Llud is not to blame. Last night – just one of many times the spark fell on damp kindling.

Nothing will come of this.

Kai pushes his horse on, to ride abreast with Arthur. He steels himself, and says, “Perhaps, after this battle, I will move on.”

Arthur turns sharply towards him. “Move on? Why? Where to?”

“You said this will be the battle that decides. You won’t need me after that.”

Arthur’s face turns to stone. “Is that what you think?” 

“Is it not the truth?”

“Do you wish to leave?”

The words cut him like cold iron. Kai’s mouth twists. He lets it all spill out. “Should I stay on as the village idiot? Kai, who never wins a bet. Kai, whose ant gets eaten. Kai, who doesn’t know what tree is round the next bend. Hah!” 

He kicks, and sets his horse off at a gallop. Arthur thunders after him.

And just this once – when they are out of sight of the others – Kai slackens his pace; lets Arthur pull alongside.

Arthur grabs hold of his reins, and they clatter to a halt.

“Loose my horse!”

“I will not.”

Kai snorts. “Perhaps you would keep me here as your bondsman, until all the debts I owe you are paid.”

Arthur gives him an assessing look. “If that is what it takes to keep you here … then yes, perhaps I would.”

Kai’s eyes widen. “You make sport with me.”

But Arthur’s eyes are flints. “I would do it, to give me time to bring you to your senses. You’re my right arm. I need you.”

“You need me,” Kai says flatly. “You need my axe – nothing more.” He’s not sure he believes it, but here and now, that’s how it feels.

Arthur stares at him as though seeing him for the first time. “It is more than that.”

He drops Kai’s reins. 

Kai urges his horse forward, so that Arthur can no longer see his face, and then he asks, “How much more?” He keeps his horse moving at a steady pace, while he awaits the answer.

At last, Arthur breaks the silence. “I cannot say. But it is more.” He pauses. “More than I can say.”

These words send a shudder down Kai’s spine – set him on fire. He waits until his breathing has steadied. “Then I will stay. Perhaps the day will come when you are able to say it.”

Arthur catches up with him once more. “And I will try to be less waspish with you.”

They are riding so close, their knees nudge together, but Kai carries on looking straight ahead.

“And I will learn to bear it when you are waspish. For I would miss your sting.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> First archived here: 8 July 2010  
> Revised: 18 October 2013
> 
> If you loved this TV series, please consider joining the [Arthur of the Britons Community](http://community.livejournal.com/arthur_britons/profile)


End file.
